narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Feng Dào
Main Character | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = | rank = S-Rank | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = Death God power | nature = Yang Release Yin Release | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Divine Creation Kantei Paralysis Rejuvenation Ability Mist Rain Phantom Physical Barrier Spiritual Barrier Heaven's Arrows Repentance | weapons = Shuriken }} Known as The Messiah ( 救世主 , Kyuuseishu) of his religion, is a that resides in the . After his mother's death he figured that it'd be hard to live as an orphan. But when he was kidnapped at a young age from the , he felt as if his life took a turn for absolute hell. The high priest and others of the land referred to him as the Prophesied One and once he understood he assumed his prestige explicitly. The young boy's life changed drastically and no one would miss him. The adolescent had transcended from poverty and had welcomed the life of lavish with open arms; the boy's world had completely changed. His new title had it's beneficial aspects yet there were various things that the boy disliked about new environment. He had no friends and spent most of his time alone unless an assistant came to give him what he wanted. He had attempted to escape yet they caught him. They always caught him. After two years, they began to have him touch a mysterious sphere every day routinely and began training him in battle constantly. After years of "finding himself" and constant training, there was trouble among the land. A beast that the priests had foreseen attacked and the village was severely damaged. During the attack, Dao stepped up and fought the beast with multiple new jutsu that had awakened from the traumatic sight of a member of the priest's council being killed. With the slaying of the beast, he was showered with praise. After the reconstruction, the remaining priests decided that it was time to grant the boy the final gift from them. They announced it to him, only referred to it as a blessing. He was skeptical at first but he agreed. During the process, he felt something foreign coming over his body and chakra and he interrupted the process. They were attempting to make him the host of the Shinigami. Half of the Shinigami's power had already been embedded into Dao's body. A spiritual battle between the two had began and Dao had nearly died until his will had proved to be too much for the Death God to overcome. Following the incident, he was left with several new abilities. Currently, Dao travels the world doing as he wishes. His favorite village to reside is in the Rain village. The village's crime underworld holds interest in his mind and he has been observing it since his leave of the Land of Stone. Dao continues to maintain a lack of attention. Amongst the shinobi world, he is a walking ghost without a name. His attitude is uncaring and he has seemingly started to only involve himself in situations that could potentially be a problem for him. Appearance Ever since he was a boy Dao has wielded hazel brown eyes, jet black hair that is short and spiky and has very small bangs present on his forehead. His hair changes color during different seasons from black to a dark brown. Dao is considered handsome because attracts the attention of women (and even some men) who see him as endearing. As a child, he wore only a pure white kimono that seemed to never get dirty, as when he spilled liquid on it, it would slide right off. Dao has grown much taller and much more muscular over the years because of his training. His hair also underwent a dramatic change to a shorter look because of his growth, so it falls only to the center of his neck. He wears anbu-like clothing or a custom white fitted suit and he has always worn white bandages on his wrists under which he wore special armbands with seals. He also has replaced his white scarf with a small necklace that is a string and a small-decorative kunai. Due to his laziness though, he usually just makes use of wearing a normal loose shirt when not completing serious activities. When wandering or sometimes just sitting around he wears a black coat that is lined with tannish brown fur along the edges. The jacket's length and fur's reach seemingly never falls below his waste. He trades it for a cloak when underneath the pouring skies of Amegakure. He thinks of it as unnecessary to dress up when its not needed. However when the occasion rises, he is sure to dress to impress. His formal attire varies from custom, silk, and decorated robes to that of a normal suit. Personality Confident, Loyal, Relaxed, Wishful, Vanquisher These five adjectives describe the personality of Dao. His confidence is what makes him even attempt to get out of the bed in the mornings. Dao so strongly believes that he can conquer and accomplish anything, that he wont let anything tell him he cant. This strong belief was weakened within himself when his friend on the priest council died, because of the fact that he thought that it was his fault in someway due to him not being able to prevent it. This way of thinking kept him from wanting to even leave his home within the village, to go out and complete missions. His confidence, in a way, was restored after he had this dream of his friend speaking to him, telling him that it in fact was not his fault. His trust within himself had replenished after the night after thinking that his priest wouldn't want him sitting around moping. So he did this, returning to his old self, though still always thinking of that empty part within life where his uncle was. This spot had moved to another place. Into his heart. Dao believes his mass amount of loyalty stems from his mother. She had been too loyal and trustful and one of the people she trusted most was the one who betrayed her. This news showed Dao to trust others but always be cautious of their motives. Be aware for their behaviors and motive that they show. He has shown to trust no one in life and he had only trusted his attendant while in the Land of Stone. He indeed trusted the man, but was also watchful of him. He had noted that the man is quite funny, and had shown that. But due to their setup within the world, Dao must trust only himself. After his mother's death, he showed to be more closed and secluded from relationships but has since reopened himself to trust more. Those around him have stated that Dao excudes a serious mood. Dao is more of a reserved person, honestly staying to himself rather than being outgoing and making friends by approaching them first. He attempts shows his funny side by trying to make a few jokes to lighten the mood if it is in anyway too serious or too grim, but only for those around him who may need cheering up. Dao, while appearing to a rather quiet, innocent, individual, can also be devious. Dao is someone who genuinely wants to be nice and cares about people. But he hates rules and laws, valuing the freedom of himself and others. He has learned to get used to them and follow them when he must, but he isn't fond of rules and order, as he remember when he was young, being disgusted with the order and strict laws of the land and his parents. Before finding his current self as a man, he would be the one on a team to create problems. Although, usually not boasting, Dao thinks highly of himself. He would like to preserve life but he sometimes thinks differently when he must protect something he cares about, or if he is determined to do something. It makes him seem as if he loves to hurt his opponent, a show of bloodlust. His inner mind is fueled with seeing death against his opponent, and he won't stop unless he can control himself. He is the type to spare an innocent without hesitation. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Taijutsu Ninjutsu Creation of All Things Dao's control over his ability has stemmed from years of great control and practice. Such practice has allowed him to use this much like former users, while also adding his own style of combat onto it. He is absolutely feared, said to possess enough power to single-handily conquer a land, with no help from his companions. During his time with the priest, men alike branded him a A-rank level in terms of skill. Even as a child, he proved all who supported him right. Providing a one hundred percent success rate, Dao surpassed his predictions of power with an unforeseen ease. Master of his own techniques, some called him The God of the Deserts (砂瀑神, Sabakugami), due to an event that lead to him successfully saving their group from a mass amount of attackers within the desert. But as of late, his power over the Divine Creation is perhaps the main thing he is feared for from those who know him, with only his immortal like healing and Ghost Transformation in its rear. Being a shinobi of such caliber would earn him a flee on sight status with anyone. His hazel eyes became a trademark alongside his skill. The mood he radiated had gifted him a heavenly aura. He was bestowed a title only he could possess as the Second Sage '''. Ten Thousand weapons.png ZG.gif Dao's infamy and fear comes from his massive, inhuman level of talent with one particular technique, birthed from his monstrous amounts of time spent utilizing it, and even sometimes skipping sleep. A walking abnormality, Dao is said to be the reincarnate of creator of the world itself by some. By simply thinking of the said object, Dao is capable of creating it in nearly an instant. Often in forms of Labyrinths or other geological landscapes, Dao is able to create abnormal environments that far surpass the world's weirdest. He potentially could transform woodlands, rivers and oceans into uninhabitable tundras devoid of all life. Although he can use it to monstrous levels of pure demonic outputs, Dao's favored use is a technique which a wall of portals that release a number of weapons that are thought to be uncountable. These weapons stem from swords to javelins and some even release massive arrows from siege weapons, so they vary from size. The portals take formation from his rear, and are colored an obsidian black with the weapons on each side whilst the portals glow a slight silver enough that it gives off the effect to a halo, which could give him his godly praise aesthetically. While these weapons are in existence, he is able to create other constructs to control mentally or fire continuous volleys of them as well. Dao's control over these weapons is beautiful. After his weapons are summoned onto the battlefield he can freely control them in the terms of controlling them with his mind (sometimes with hand movements) or even to a further degree which is the of changing their shape. This makes it nearly impossible for his opponents to move. Dao's control cannot also stem to other objects he did not summon/create so he is forced to only those. Consciously, Dao can further his Technique through imaginative formations. Gigantic walls, limbs and even complex formations such as floating swords, arrows and other weapons all under his direct control. Because it lacks a necessity of activation like some techniques, relying purely on physical movement or mental thought, Dao holds an absolute control over his creations at incredible speeds. He can transform it into different forms and shapes, mimicking different states of matter such as a liquid metal, or normal state. However, through contact with a surface, an structure formed by him can manifest itself from a connected source. Dao has even created a mass of metal orbs can move at incredible speeds, mimicking cannon balls, as he can also use these as ammunition when in naval combat, easily obliterating an enemies ship. Subconsciously, Dao's body constantly hold a link with these creations. His imaginative formations include immense prisons, guided missiles and entire tornadoes that imprison his targets. Dao can keep a target immobile, or at bay, by summoning his weapons with ease. Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Fuinjutsu The alternative of Dao's abilities has to be his '''Fūinjutsu (封印術, Literally meaning: Sealing Techniques). Most have the idea that his "Divine Creation" is his only means of attacking, however he has shown many in the past that the theory is wrong. The sheer mastery he showcases in battle is beyond comprehension to those whom fight him for a first time, as he can easily switch between his melee and summoning to his seals in an instant, such as slashing with his sword, whilst slapping his free hand on a nearby object, using the slash as a means of distraction. Dao usually keeps his knowledge of seals hidden from the mind of others and uses it as a surprise. However those whom he is close too, have compared him to to a "library of seals". Not only can he read seals as if a language, but can forge another seal with his chakra to either negate the previous seal, counter it, or increase its strength. His mind seemingly analyzes the fuinjutsu as a sort of code and he can effectively create another to nullify it. Others have been compared and contrasted to him, but he thinks of himself as very well versed in seals, perhaps the best of his time. Due to him not needing to use handseals, it gives him a very fast advantage in combat, being able to usually place a seal before an opponent even has the chance to blink. He uses from the most basic of seals to more difficult ones for average shinobi to preform but due to him not being an average shinobi, its quite easier for him. His seals have been seen to be able to enhance the properties of whatever they are placed on, such as making a sword unbreakable until the chakra within the seal is fully drained or a seal that heals an ally constantly using chakra until it depletes. *'Coming Soon' (....) '-' A seal of Dao's that allows him to truly force an opponent to fight on his terms. After simply placing the seal, it waits for activation. When activated the seal acts as a gravitational magnet, it sucks inward, attracting any life forms to the surface it's on and holding them there. *'Coming Soon' (....) '-' This seal acts as a target for any of Dao's attacks. It analyzes any of his chakra infused attacks and then after activated it begins it's magic. Any of Dao's chakra attacks are guided towards the seal, this can be quite helpful when needing aim at an area such as a building or even a village. Summoning Technique After his quarrel with the Death God, Dao suddenly took a liking to that of Gaikotsu (骸骨, skeletons) . Not only did he create a technique that literally turned it's victims into a skeleton after draining their life force and chakra, but he began to use the skeletons of his mass amount of of victims and utilized them in battle. Using his will itself to control the lifeless objects into that of a weapon to do his bidding. These skeletons not only can be corpses, he has created them with his Divine Creation to be the commander of dozens (even hundreds) of skeleton at a time for an onslaught. These skeleton can range from normal human sizes to that of gigantic skeletons comparable to a Susanoo in size. He could control such a mass amount of skeletons, that he could possibly earn a title for it if someone saw him with so many. He particularly took a liking to that of special bones from the Kaguya Clan's old burial site. There were select few who held the gene to activate the Kekkei Genkai yet never successfully did. Due to this gene, their skeletal structure was durable than normal shinobi and Dao had them at his disposal. When his will is embedded into a skeleton, they are able to move on their own and think as he does in specific situations. He once simply created a skeleton and let it roam free but once it developed it's own mind and began making it's own choices it attempted to kill him. Special seals he's made even allows him to project his voice through that of his skeletal creations. He's used these Gaikotsu for a plethora of applications besides combat. Their uses can be for simple matters as messengers (though they're normally cloaked and used for intimidation), chefs (they make great Ramen), and being servants. After killing all of the priests after their betrayal, they were his first additions. Each and every one led him to having a little over one hundred. Of course for him to summon the skeleton he must have them somewhere to be summoned from. He has had them stored in a large area of catacombs underground underneath the main corridor of the temple in the Land of Stones. At first he had them guarding the temple but recently he changed the upped the protect by erecting an invisible barrier around it to keep anyone from entering. Satoru joked that if the Kage saw his collection they'd name him the Skeleton King. More to come... Nature Transformation Kurogitsu DaoMountains.jpg|Dao's trek to the mountain peak in the Land of Silence during winter. SenjutsuDao.png|Example of the clouds' reaction to it. Though he is unaware, Dao utilizes Natural Energy. Unlike most , he uses it to drain life from living things and for techniques alike. Him simply waving his hand over a dozen roses is enough to drain the natural energy from them and leave them each dead . Due to him being unaware of the formal name , he refers to it as his '' Kurogitsu '' (黒技術, Dark Arts). His body intakes Natural Energy at a more concentrated rate than most Sage Mode users, even those of Jugo's clan. Though they take in more, he takes in the same amount as a standard Sage yet its more focused. This allows him to literally rip the natural energy from an aspect of nature and leave it into a "dead" state. Plants shrivel up and die, water evaporates out of existence and rocks crumble at the hands of The Messiah, ironically. Though, he must be able to release the built up natural energy so it doesn't overwhelm him so he stores it into a storage-like orb hidden in the same catacombs as his skeletons. However one winter before he came upon this method, when he trained with his Kurogitsu, he'd travel to the his home country and hike to the tallest mountain peak. Once Dao reached the peak he'd sit in a meditative position and then close his eyes. Then as the young man - at that time - released all of his natural energy at once and the snow clouds retreated to his power, literally opening up the sky for him. An eye witness account passed around the lands was that there was a man literally "splitting the heavens". Civilians and samurai alike from all of the country traveled to the mountain for days at hand to witness such a power, but after several times of Dao not being there they gave up. Trivia *Dao is the replacement concept for one of the authors's former characters. *The character's last name is Feng, but it is before his first name due to the format of Chinese naming. *Dao's clan heritage is unknown. *Dao is the first character on the wiki from the canon and . *'If Dao's existence was known and his information was written down in a bingo book it'd consist of:' ** Dao enjoys ramen from a specific shop in Amegakure and will not eat Ramen from anywhere else. ** Dao's favorite fruit is Watermelon. ** His body kill count is 12,849 shinobi and 299 samurai.